Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance was a 'targeted' summoner spell. It is only available on Featured Game Modes that are being played on The Crystal Scar map, such as Ascension and Definitely Not Dominion. It is mainly used for scouting, aiming skills, avoiding enemy ganks and setting up ganks of your own. It can not detect invisible units, but it can see into brush. Unlike wards, Clairvoyance needed not be "placed" into a specific patch of brush, but instead it revealed all brush within its range. Strategy * You can use Clairvoyance during a team fight near brush to prevent your team from losing line of sight. * Champions that have ability with high or global range can use Clairvoyance to be sure that the ability will hit its targets. Notes * If Clairvoyance only extends over half of a brush patch, an enemy unit can remain unseen in the other half. * The "eye" that is placed at the Clairvoyance area can be seen by the enemy, even if it is in the fog of war. * Clairvoyance will reset the markers for neutral monster camps on the minimap. * Casting Clairvoyance does not interrupt channel. * The "eye" (green by ally and red by enemy) of the effect indicates its duration. Trivia * It used to be available on Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, and Crystal Scar, but got removed from Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline at some point, becoming exclusive to Crystal Scar and the Dominion game mode, which got removed later as well, but came back as a featured game mode. ** Clairvoyance was generally taken by a support champion such as or so that carries may choose more self-serving Summoner Spells. ** Clairvoyance was primarily used to check the enemy jungler's progress, and prevent ganks from the jungler or laners that are "MIA". * Clairvoyance has the highest sustained cast rate of all summoner spells. has a lower cooldown of 15 second between casts, but has a 75-second charge time. Patch History Removed from both Ascension and Definitely Not Dominion. * Removed from the game. ;V6.10 * Added to Definitely Not Dominion on 2016-05-27. ;V6.7 * Added to Ascension on 2016-04-08. ;V6.3 * Temporarily removed on 2016-02-22 due to the Dominion game mode being removed from the game. ;V5.22 * Removed from Twisted Treeline and Summoner's Rift. ;V4.2 * New particles and sound. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V1.0.0.152 * Duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 70. * Radius reduced to 1200 from 1400. * now maintains sight on units revealed by Clairvoyance for 5 seconds instead of extending the duration by 2 seconds. ;V1.0.0.136 * Fixed a bug where it would disappear if the caster died. ;V1.0.0.129 * Cooldown increased to 70 seconds from 55. * ** Increased duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. ** No longer reduces the cooldown. ;V1.0.0.125 * and wards will now properly update the creep camp map icons. ;V1.0.0.97 * can now be used without breaking stealth. ;V1.0.0.61 * now properly adjusts cooldown. * ( mastery) no longer affects cooldown. ;V1.0.0.52 * Cooldown reduced to 55 seconds from 60. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Duration bonus increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V0.9.25.21 * Duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * ** Now increases duration by 3 seconds from 2. V0.9.22.16 * Remake * Now reveals a location on the map for 4 seconds. * now increases the duration for 2 seconds and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. ;V0.9.22.7 * Sight range reduced to 1800 from 2000. * Vision is now blocked by line of sight. ;V0.8.22.115 * Fixed a bug that caused Mystical Vision mastery to not work. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Increased stealth detection duration to 30 seconds from 15. ** Increased total timer bonus to 30 seconds from 15. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * Mystical Vision (mastery) increases the duration of by 15 seconds. In addition, the first 15 seconds of grant stealth detection. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * With the recent nerf to sight being restricted by terrain we have decided to keep them indestructible and see if they are still too powerful. * Sight radius increased to 2000 from 1650. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Reworked ** Cooldown decreased to 150 seconds from 180. ** Can no longer be cast inside of terrain or see over terrain. ** Can now be destroyed by the casting of an opposing Clairvoyance on the same location. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug that caused it to remain post duration ending. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug that caused it to remain post duration ending. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Cooldown increased to 180 seconds from 90. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Duration of sight ward reduced to 360 seconds from 480. ;Alpha Week 6 * Cast range increased to 1100 from 800. * Sight radius reduced to 1650 from 1800. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. * Sight range increased to 1800 from 1500. }} cs:Clairvoyance de:Hellsehen fr:Clairvoyance pl:Jasnowidzenie zh:Clairvoyance